Jared the Saurian
Jared the Saurian is an epic individual starring in the first view Epic Saga video games. He was based off of the second (technically first, if not counting Multi128) user of this wiki. His page can be accessed here. Story On the planet Sauria, there was a young boy who suffered from a horrendous AIDS disease for thousands of years. It has been said that the only way to keep this condition going well was that he needed to play video games while exercising and reading at the exact same time. This request was fulfilled at last! From Street Fighter to Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, the latter had been satisfied for as long as he could remember... Meeting the Pack While enjoying his new life on Sauria once again, this kid still felt unamused since he did not have any friends, yet... His father coincidentally knew a young Dry Bones creature oddly named "Beecanoe". He said to him that Dry Bones had unusual odd names, hence the reason why everyone on Sauria just called them, Dry Bones. On the Game Ideas Wiki, the boy began creating game ideas and noticed Beecanoe settling on the area, himself... The two became fast friends, right after! Beecanoe told his story to the boy about how he became what he is now... It begun with him originally working as a Koopa under King Bowser. An accident later involved with the two and Mario, they both were knocked into the pit of lava. Some time after, Beec and Bowser were now Dry Bones characters, sworing their revenge against Mario! Beecanoe met this kid sometime after his home planet was destroyed by the said Dr. Light and Megaman... He lived in Clinton, North Carolina after the incident. This Dry Bones person called him what he is today, "SaurianJared". History of Sauria While Saurian usually means "ancient sort of reptilian organic" in your world, Our home planet were a bunch of living Golems that always were full of molten lava and did nothing but play popular video game franchises and exercised. Yeah, we golems always do such a thing for our amusement. And while we do have a big trust relationship with the Dry Bones people, we are not evil in any way! We joined alongside Beecanoe and his army in order to restore our lost desires: Beecanoe's old life, and our home planet! We also hope to continue the quest of game idea creating on this Wiki... Thank you and always serve retribution Purpose in Epic Saga Most of the whole story in the game features some of SaurianJared's history, as well as him being a playable character, but only in his Saurian form. Like Beecanoe and Genius Guy, he is a very important character in the story and out of the three, he is the most serious and more reserved of the team. When first introduced, he is seen looking over Galactic Petey because of the leader's own intuitions of finding Mario and Co. and successfully killing him. Saurian admitted fairfully that he actually wants nothing to do with Beecanoe and the others, yet he does trust them since his planet was destroyed by Dr. Light and Megaman. A few of Saurian's allies are Beecanoe, Genius Guy, Link (to a degree), Samus, and Galactic Petey (also looks him as a father figure and intense companion). His enemies are of course Mario and Co. and even the Pokemon (he does, however, see Empoleon as a worthy adversary). In the story, SaurianJared is quite formidable in close combat and shows great resistance of fire. He shows this by savagely attacking Luigi to a 140-hit combo; if you ask me, this is an extreme example of Kenshiro's Hokuto Hyakuretsuken ("Hundred Crack Fist"). Another depiction one can see is that this Saurian descendant can create fire out of nowhere, which features variations of lasers, Death's scythe, and even for transportation, mythological creatures. His main weakness is water; being made of rock and old flames, the people of Sauria could not resist such liquid. During the game itself, SaurianJared speaks with a heavy English accent, also using trademark remarks resembling Old English (this has not been present in all of Jared/Ouroburos's other subsequent appearances). Near the end of the first Epic Saga game, Hollow Ichigo had replaced SaurianJared's now dead soul with a more savage and insane heart, even going as far as to create a new, monstrous body after the original one was thrown into a pit of deadly ice! Quotes in Epic Saga: The Video Game *"Can't you have some sense in your entire life?" - talking to Genius Guy in the prologue *"You cannot defeat me, simpleton..." - when fighting an enemy *"Allow me to beat you without mercy..." - while fighting the Mario Bros. alongside Beecanoe *"Despite him being an enemy, I feel as though he could be quite of use for us." - thinking about Empoleon *"Fool!" - when being attacked by an enemy *"Humph!" - responding to Genius Guy's remark of betraying Mr. Bones *"Genius Guy says that he will betray the three of us. That won't happen since I suspect he isn't the real Genius after all." - talking to Beecanoe and Mr. Bones about Genius's planned betrayal *"Failure is unacceptable..." - response to being defeated in a battle *"There isn't much time left for you, eh, wot?" - response to winning in a fight *"One day... Sauria shall be restored!!" - thinking about his homeplanet *"Damn!" - missing an attack during battle Quotes in Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption *"I understand all of it, now... Treason and redemption." - Talks to himself during introduction *"Pathetic..." - Thinking about fighting Silver the Hedgehog *"Hmph! A waste of precious time." - Win quote #1 *"RRRRRRAAAAWWWGGG!!!!!!!!" - Win quote #2 *"That pain of yours right now... What do you think of it?" - Win quote #3 *"Azure Grimoire? Utter annoyances!" - Special introduction quote against Ragna the Bloodedge/Jin Kisaragi *"Lord Apocalypse... I don't care about his sake! I care only about myself and the Sauria name!" - Responding to Beecanoe's thoughts about Lord Apocalypse *"Idiot!" - Missing an opponent's attack *"Suffer!" - When preparing to assault enemy targets *"Killing gods is all you do? You should die with savage intentions..." - Special introduction quote against Akuma *"Asura's power is all mine!!! RRRRRAAWWWRRRRRRR!!!!!!" - Special win quote against Akuma/Shin Akuma *"Defeated by a weakling..." - When losing in battle *"If I die, you shall feel the same thing... in hell!" - Preparing to lose in battle *"Why I became all monstrous and insane is all of my concern. Just continue what you do best and serve Lord Apocalypse" - Talking to Galactic Petey *"Is power everything to you?!" - Special introduction quote against Bass/Bass.EXE *"Molten Fireball!!!!" - Calling out special attack Lvl. 1 *"Inferno Destruction!!!!" - Special attack Lvl. 2 *"You are weak..." - Preparing to use team attack with Beecanoe and Geniusguy *"Asura's Nightmare!!!!" - Special attack Lvl. 3 *"What is a man?" - Special introduction quote against Dracula *"Dark powers similar to what you have are inferior to mine..." - Special win quote against Dracula *"What is this place?" - Responding to the portal area where he transported towards to. Quotes in Epic Saga IV: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare *"We killed Shiroan once and for all, didn't we? What's your reason for lashing anger out on a fellow comrade, huh!?" - Responds to Beecanoe attacking him in the middle of the desert Preview Script *"NOW I FULLY UNDERSTAND AGAIN!!!!!! MY MEMORIES... THEY'RE BACK!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" - After retrieving his original memories from remembering some of his past One *"On behalf of Planet Sauria, I suggest you leave now..." - Before killing the demons Two *"You must have been a Saurian just like me, correct?" - Responding to Zeitgeist's past life Four *"So... Do you understand why you can't defeat any of us? Simple: you inherit various weaknesses you try so awfully hard to conceal, but in the end... YOU ARE JUST SHIT OUT OF LUCK! Please accept my offer, Roid, to the newly-improved Warriors of Apocalypse team. We need you for this." - After winning the battle against Roid, with Zeitgeist Seven *"For a male being such as yourself, I am unable to take you seriously in this form... Not that I'm speechless because I have a likeness for women" - Ouroburos's reaction to ETG's curse Eight *"Zeitgeist... After all this precious time I've fought alongside you, it looks like I AM the remaining Saurian in this universe. Take care, good friend, and meet God face-to-face, so he'll remind you of me." -Ouroburos grieving over Zeitgeist's death Ten *"HAA!!" - When attacking *"So slow!" - Taking evasive action *"NYAH!" - Taking damage *"Don't hold back..." - When using Napalm Frenzy *"ORA ORA ORA!!!" - When using Blade of Hail *"Your strategies are meaningless, now..." - With Rapid Aura activated *"Give it up!" - Attacking with Dragon Snowstorm *"Alright, that's enough! You should not provoke me any longer in this form" - When activating his Fret ability; becomes Final Ouroburos *"For the people of Sauria... Beecanoe, No. 445, everyone.... I might not survive this ultimate technique... Here goes nothing! Allow me to become your master, almighty God... I need your true powers! SHINIGAMI NO SHINE!!!!!!" - Ouroburos unleashes his final attack *"Sauria... Forgive me!" - After dying in a fight *"I cannot lose!" - After recovering from getting hit *"Why are you not allowing me to complete my duties? Beecanoe deserves to die and so should you... There is no way a soulless copy can change all this." - Ouroburos asking Replica Ouro why he can't proceed Twelve *"Tell me something, Dry Bones... Why have you grown tired of your duties as a member of the WOA? Why insist on attacking your fellow teammates after all we've been through? YOU ALSO CAN'T SEE THAT TERIOS IS USING YOU!!! STOP THIS!!!" - After Ouroburos defeats Beecanoe Thirteen *"Rubbish... I cannot believe you have done all this, Terios. You have manipulated the innocent for the last time, and now I'm going to change this whole world anew! YOU DIE HERE ONCE AND FOR ALL!! AND WHEN THE FINAL BATTLE HAS ENDED, I WISH FOR SAURIA TO RETURN AND ALL OF ITS INHABITANTS!" - When fighting the original Terios, alongside Beecanoe and No. 445 Thirteen *"Wait, what!? What do you mean, 'attempt suicide'? Have you not gone through enough madness?" - In the True Ending; speaking with Beecanoe Part Trivia *Before Epic Saga IV, Jared/Ouroburos has had an irrational fear of Fuzzies, even going as far as saying they are "bad as the humans"... This went away during his reunion with Zeitgeist *He is the head commander and creator of the Ship of Dark Entities; it has been revealed that Jared made this in spite of using too much of his own abilities and wanted to explore the whole world and its feat... **Earlier on in the series particular, Epic Saga: The Video Game, one of Jared's allies, Genius Guy No. 445, actually rode around the area with the transportation device. However, the latter couldn't accept the fact that a Shy Guy with a short-temper and overall intelligence greater than this own just took leadership without asking **Recently in Those Who Fight, it has been shown that Jared has rebuilt his own ship and renamed it as "Ship of Dark Entities: Mk II", with more customization and, to a lesser extent, much more space inside and outside. *As a joke in Conquest of the Judgment Emperor, Jared/Ouroburos has stated that he played video games as a child for boredom issues... Genius Guy himself couldn't accept this as a fact﻿ Category:Epic Saga